


My Little Birdies

by orphan_account



Category: The Glass Menagerie - Williams
Genre: Amanda Wingfield is vv proud of her children, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amanda Wingfield loves her little birdies, but sooner or later they must leave the nest. These are Amanda's thoughts as her birds struggle to learn to fly....Three diary entries. The first two take place during the events of the play, and the last one a few months after.
Relationships: Amanda Wingfield & Laura Wingfield (mentioned), Amanda Wingfield & Tom Wingfield (mentioned)





	1. Chapter 1

20th of February, 1937

Dear Diary,

Deception. Complete and utter deception from both of my flesh and blood. I simply ask what Tom is doing out late and he says he was at the movies as if I didn’t know he was up to something else. I really need to have a talk with that boy. He’s stuck in his own fantasy dreamland where none of his actions have any consequences in the real world. And he smokes too much. All that money he spends on cigarettes could have been saved. He needs to think about the future and I ought to tell him that one day. I suppose I’m afraid. I’m afraid he’s turning into his father. Between the drinking (which I know he’s been doing often) and the staying out late, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just left us. “Hello” and “Goodbye” without any way to reach him.

And Tom isn’t even the worst of it. What am I going to do with my precious Laura? How can she be the older one if she’s acting even more as a child than her brother? For six weeks she has been lying to me. For six weeks she has been doing nothing but assuring me that she was going to business college. How can I trust her again when she deceived for so long? I swear I felt like I was going to faint in front of the typing instructor at Rubicam’s today. I’m sure they’ve seen enough sick Wingfields, and I guess I’m glad I don’t have to go back there again to spare any further embarrassment.

Fifty dollars down the drain. That’s fifty dollars I could’ve spent on the apartment or clothes for Laura to impress gentlemen callers, and now I could really use that money because that’s our only hope for Laura to have a life of her own. The girl has given up her chance at a business career for what? Nervous indigestion? If she doesn’t find herself a single gentleman caller she’ll end up a lonely little bird who never learned to fly and never left her mother’s nest.

When I was at Blue Mountain I had tons of gentlemen callers, and so did all the other girls. Back in those days, it was normal for a girl to know how to talk and entertain the men. My Laura is a beautiful and lovely girl young lady. She’s an adult now, whether or not she acts like one. I’m truly surprised that she hasn’t received a single gentleman caller by now. She’s twenty-three and wasting away here when she should be out in the world either taking on a career to take care of herself or find a man to take care of her. Instead, she reminisces over a high school crush who, as it turns out, is already taken. I do hope there are more men in the world like that boy Laura mentioned. Someone to make her smile the way she did when she thought of him. Hopefully, someone who will teach my little bird to fly.

Success and happiness, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the birds thing was a motif in the play so i included it in my fic b/c i thought it was neat. and i just love amanda thinking of both her children as her little birds.


	2. Chapter 2

25th of March, 1937

Dear Diary,

I honestly don’t know whether to feel joyful or anxious. I gave Tom weeks to find Laura a gentleman caller and he waits till the night before to tell me someone is finally coming over. I have so much to do tomorrow I’ll need to make a list. I don’t know how many times I’ve told them both: the future becomes the present, the present the past, and the past turns into everlasting regret if you don't plan for it. And that’s what he’s been moping and doping about all this time. He didn’t plan ahead and now he’s stuck in a career while he dreams for “so much more.” It’s these kinds of things that make me feel anxious. I worry about where my children will be in ten years. I fear Tom will leave us one day and I’ll never know what happened to him, just like his father. I’ll never know if he fulfills those dreams of his or if he’s alive or not. I fear Laura will stay in this apartment forever. Lonely, unemployed, and unable to fulfill her own dreams, if she has any in that strange brain if her’s.

At least there is hope for her. I can’t believe she is going to meet her first gentleman caller! It’s a lot later than when I had my first but it’s better late than never. Jim O’Connor. It would be a miracle if he turned out to be the one, but I agree with Tom that I can’t get my hopes up too quickly. The catholic thing isn’t the problem; I just don’t want my daughter to fall in love with a drunkard and end up like me. That would be so much worse than not having a husband at all. At least he’s in school studying engineering and public speaking. Now only if my kids could have such motivation and pursue their ambitions. I wish I knew more about the young fellow, but Tom is oh so secretive. I guess that’s tomorrow's problem along with the many other chores I now have to complete in one day, thanks to my precious son.

Eager. I suppose I’m eager for what’s to come tomorrow. This O’Connor may be Laura’s first gentleman caller, but I assure you, Diary, that he won’t be the last. I was hoping I would have days to prepare for his arrival, but I shall play the cards that were dealt. Tomorrow, my children will understand why I sell those magazines. I see the faces those two make when I’m on the phone. It’s not like I enjoy taking those ridiculous phone calls, but once they see our new floor lamp, and our new curtains, and Laura’s new dress, they’ll thank me.

Success and happiness, always and forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les jus ignore the fact that she is a racist lol. i love her and she's a good mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i made up the ending b/c i just want amanda to be happy. it's bittersweet with extra sugar, just how i like it.

30th of July, 1937

Dear Diary,

I think this is the first time I’ve felt truly hopeful since Tom left us. It turns out I was right. That O’Connor fellow wasn’t the last gentleman caller that would light up Laura’s eyes. In fact, there is definitely something different about my shy little lady. For one, she is not so shy anymore and today she brought home her third gentleman caller. A tall fellow, handsome but not too handsome, with aspirations in politics. He’s charming and polite, and the best part is that he doesn’t drink. Normally, I would be a little bit offended if a guest rejected my offer of fine wine, but I make exceptions for possible suitors for my Laura. Secondly, she apparently met this one all on her own. She saw this young man, introduced herself, and gave him her number all by herself. I just knew that all she needed was a little motivation from her first gentleman caller and now she’s becoming an outgoing young socialite. I’m so proud of the woman she is finally growing into and I see a bright future ahead of her.

As for Tom, I think I am learning to forgive. I’m not mad at him, nor was I ever. I could never be mad at my son; I love him too much. Sure, I feel disappointed that he kept me at arm’s length. If there’s anyone I’ve been mad at, it’s myself for not seeing this coming or even doing something about it. But I’m sure he’s doing okay. I’m sure he’s been all across the country on some grand adventure by now. But I can only imagine. I just wish I knew where he was so I could have the security of knowing that he is okay, unlike his father who I don’t even know if he’s alive or not. Or at least so I could see him or write to him, and tell Tom about how proud I am of him and Laura.

There’s something Laura said today that struck me. “Think of yourself as being outstanding in any way possible.” And then she said something about “finding your voice,” but I don’t exactly remember. Perhaps Laura did find her voice, and that gave her the courage to seek a life outside this apartment. Perhaps Tom found his voice too, and he’s out in the world pursuing his dreams and living the life he wanted. Perhaps I need to find my voice and my calling in this world. Now that Tom is on his own and things are looking up for Laura, maybe there is more in store for me too. For now, I am simply filled with joy and pride. My little birdies are ready to leave the nest. Success and happiness, always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the dates in this fic were made up to be in accordance with the seasons in the play, but i didn't really put much thought in the dates. Except that, this last one was on a thursday spring evening in 1937 cuz why not.


End file.
